Retribution
by mardel
Summary: Claire has to settle some things from her past with the guy's help
1. Default Chapter

Retribution  
by mardel  
R  
  
I just borrowed them for the story.  
  
Warning: Small discussion of abuse, and there will be violence.  
  
  
Claire was sure she'd left all of this behind her. Her time in France had increased   
her knowledge in the medical arts. She'd matured personally as well. The   
authorities treatment of her when she reported Dr. Devol abuse, was like being  
abused twice. But she'd healed from that. Or she thought she had. The   
knowledge that he was still capable of hurting other women. Destroying their  
lives. It was up to her to stop him. Now that her responsibilities to Gloria   
were over.   
  
"Hey, Claire what's going on?"   
  
"I'm taking a leave of absence." Claire is busy gathering her things together in   
the lab. Packing items and filling out forms.   
  
"Whoa, wait a minute you're leaving?" Darien stops her, taking hold of her upper  
arms in his hands. " You can't leave. I mean who will take care of me?"  
  
"The Agency has other medical personal Darien I've briefed them all they will   
take over for me." She looked at him, the lowered her eyes, she knew she was  
running out on him. But it couldn't be helped, she had to do this.   
  
"Yeah, but it won't be the same with out you. I trust you Claire." Darien was   
worried, and scared. But he also say that she was very upset about something.  
"Why are you leaving?"   
  
"I'm afraid I can't tell you that." She moved out of his grasp, and went back to  
writing on the clip board.   
  
"Hey, Keepie how are you this morning?" Bobby entered the Keep, smiling and   
looking happy for once.   
  
"Hello Bobby." She mumbled absently.   
  
"Hobbes help me out here Claire says she's leaving."   
  
"Leaving? You can't leave who will take care of Fawkes?" Bobby's face fell, he   
looked genuinely upset at the idea she could be leaving him .... the Agency.   
  
"As I've already explained there are other medical personnel who work here   
I've briefed them on Darien's situation."   
  
"But Claire you're his keeper, you can't just leave him like this." Bobby said like   
he was disappointed in her behavior.   
  
"Look both of you. I've got a life outside of this ... this place! I have to go.  
I owe it to myself and to other people who might get hurt." She yelled at them.  
Then turned away, attempting to hide the angry tears that welled up in her  
eyes.   
  
Darien and Bobby exchanged a look. Whoa there's more going on here than   
she just wants time away from the Agency. They both moved forward, Bobby  
touching her back with a wide hand. " If there's any way I can help. Anything."   
He told her his voice dropping to a soft whisper.   
  
"Yeah, Claire if I have to sneak out of here, I'd be glad to volunteer." Darien  
came to stand beside he on the other side. Bending his head sideways trying  
to see her face. He was as concerned as Bobby about her.  
  
Claire almost broke down when Bobby's hand touched her back. She longed to  
share her troubles with someone. Bobby Hobbes would be her first choice as  
a shoulder to lean on . She gained control, turned towards them her eyes   
damp. "Thank you, thank you both." She looked first at Darien and then Bobby  
her hand touching his arm a second. "But I have to do this myself. The Official  
would never allow you to come with me to Florida."   
  
" To hell with what he says if you could use my help." Darien told her.  
  
"I'm there for you Keep. He gave me a job when know one else would. But you,  
I owe my sanity to." Bobby reminded her.   
  
"I can't ask this of you. You don't even understand the problem." Claire studied  
them, she was proud to call them both her friends.   
  
"Then why don't you explain."   
  
"You didn't ask we offered." Bobby pulled up a chair for her, she looked like she  
was about to faint.   
  
Claire took the chair he offered. Took a deep breath and began to explain.  
  
"I was in the gifted program in school. I started college when I was sixteen.   
I was lucky to land a position with the French Medical College in Paris when  
I was eighteen. I worked with a very gifted group of Doctors there. I learned  
many things but surgery was the most important." She took another deep  
breath to steady her for the details she hated to remember.   
  
"Easy Claire you don't have to tell us everything." Bobby hated to see her  
in pain. He knew about daemons.   
  
Darien had settled back against the tall lab table, his long legs crossed in front  
of him so he could give her his full attention. He hadn't expected her distress.  
  
"No you have to understand why I feel I must stop him at all costs."   
Claire struggled to speak with out crying. Her voice was shaking as she   
continued.   
"There was a young doctor there. Alber' Devol. He was a gifted surgeon he  
helped me learn the techniques that allowed me to do brain surgery. He also  
became my mentor, only his idea of teaching didn't stop with medical   
knowledge. I'd not dated much in school. I was the brain, boys didn't see me  
as anything other than that smart chic. So I was very vulnerable to his   
advances, believing I'd finally found someone who liked me as a woman.   
I couldn't have been more wrong, he lulled me into a sense of trust then  
abused me." Claire broke into sobs, her body shaking.   
  
Darien straighten from his position he felt she needed to be comforted. He  
expected Bobby to go to her, hold her. But Bobby froze, his eyes dark with  
anger. Darien knew his partner well, he recognized that posture. Bobby   
was seething with rage. Rage with the ass who had hurt Claire.  
  
Darien went to her, touching her arm. " Easy we get the idea. Don't say any  
more." Darien gathered her into his arms. She sobbed against him for a  
few minutes. Her face pressed into his body. Darien rubbing a strong hand  
over her back in an effort to sooth her.   
  
Bobby backed off, he was attempting to control his anger. He wanted to punch  
something, but any display of force would just make matters worse.   
He paced to the back of the lab, talking himself down. He would find the  
bastard and kill him. No one who hurt Claire deserved to still be breathing.   
  
Once she'd calmed down again Darien asked. "The guy who hurt you. He's why  
you're leaving to stop him from hurting anyone else?"  
  
Claire nodded, and eased out of his embrace. "I've recently learned he's returned  
to this country. He's going to begin experiments with female patients. He's  
completed the research with males and now he'll have access to dozens of  
women."   
  
"What do you have planned?"   
"I don't have a plan, I just know I have to do something to stop him."   
  
"I'll take him out. Case closed." Bobby said, standing several feet from  
them. His face a mask of control. No emotion showing.   
  
Darien knew his partner was serious. "You can't Partner."   
  
"Bobby no, I won't risk your losing your freedom because of something that   
happened to me."   
  
"I've had to kill before, it won't be the first time."  
  
"But if you aren't on a case you could be charged with murder. I won't take  
that chance." Claire took a few steps towards him.   
  
"Look we'll find another way. Being able to go invisible there has to be some  
way we can get evidence against this bastard." Darien tried to reason with  
Hobbes.   
  
"Has the Official allowed this leave of absence?" Bobby asked, his mind working  
there might be some way for him and Darien to go with Claire.  
  
"He was against my taking leave. He doesn't know why. But since I've only used  
a few days in over five years he had to allow it. Eberts helped me to convince  
him."   
  
"Eberts. He can help us cover. How long do you think you'll need to get the   
goods on this Dr. Devol?" Bobby smiled he had an idea.   
  
"I'll have to have a look at his set up. But there isn't a building I can't get into  
one way or the other." Darien assured his Partner. "Say three days."  
  
"I've made up a supply of counteragent, so if we take some with us. No  
one should notice for a few days." Claire reached into the cooler and took  
several vials of the blue liquid. Then she rearranged the remaining vials to  
look like there were more. She packed them in the special insulated box.  
  
"Have you made arrangements for getting to Florida?" Darien asked hoping  
they weren't driving that far.   
  
"Yes, a friend from college has a private jet she is loaning me." Claire grinned  
at their reaction to that little bit of information.   
  
"I'll go have a few words with Eberts then meet you both outside." Bobby   
stated then left the lab.   
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
"Robert as much as I admire Claire I feel I can't go along with you plan. To lie   
to the Official about your and Darien's where-abouts." Eberts shook his head.  
  
Bobby was holding onto him by the back of the neck. Eberts was taller than him,  
but he wasn't a very physical person. "Did I tell you this is to get even with the  
scum that abused the Keeper?"   
  
"No. You failed to mention that. Are you sure you will be able to give the Dr.  
all that he deserves?" Eberts sounded almost as upset about what had happened  
to Claire as Bobby.   
  
Bobby assumed Eberts knew all about Claire's history. Eberts knew everything   
about everything.   
  
"I will keep your location from the Official for as long as possible. But you will  
need to call in once or twice and speak with him as if you are working on the  
case you have been assigned."   
  
"I'll keep in touch. We should be back in three days if things work out. Thanks  
Eberts I owe you." Bobby patted him on the shoulder and hurried off to join  
up with Claire and Darien.  
  
End part one   
  
  
  
After stopping by everyone's place to pick up some things the team was on the   
way to the local airport. Bobby was driving the van as usual, but he was   
subdued. He wasn't back talking to Darien.   
  
"I'm thinking what we can do. Find out what kind of experiments he's doing.   
Claire might have to go in disguise. Then once we know I'll slip inside and   
get the evidence." Darien was talking with Claire. He was sitting on the jump  
seat between the regular seats.   
  
"No I don't want Claire anywhere near that bastard." Bobby stated the anger  
in his voice noticeable again.  
  
Darien and Claire both looked at him. She was touched he was so protective  
of her. But Darien knew it was more than that. Bobby flirted with her all the  
time. It wasn't just for show, he cared about Claire. He cared for Claire.  
"Ok that will be the back up plan, we'll only put Claire on the inside if there  
is no other way of learning what kind of evidence we need."   
  
They arrived at the small airport. "Which jet is the one your friend loaned  
to you?"   
  
"She said it was blue and silver with the number 435 on the fuselage."  
  
"Got it over there." Darien pointed out the windshield towards the small  
jet.   
  
"I spoke with the pilot this morning he said he would be ready and waiting  
when I arrived."   
  
Bobby parked the van in the area next to the hanger. He unloaded his  
bag and Claire's from the back of the van. Darien grabbed his bag   
and they headed for the office attached to the hanger building.   
  
Bobby set the bags outside the office and removed his sunglasses as  
he stepped through the door. "I'm looking for Dan Turner?"   
he asked of the three men gathered in the office.   
  
"I'm Dan Turner can I help you?"  
  
"I'm with Ms. Keeply she's flying to Florida this morning."  
  
"Yes, I've filed the flight plan, how many passengers will there be?"  
  
"Three, Ms. Keeply, myself and Mr. Fawkes."  
  
"And you are?" the older man behind the counter who was filling in the  
names for the flight plan.  
  
"Robert Hobbes."   
  
"This way please." Turner opened the door and led them to the plane.  
  
"Nice." Darien said as he ducked to enter the small jet. There were seats  
for six and a couch. He stowed his bad in the over head area and took   
Claire's bag from Bobby. Bobby opened the other storage area and dropped  
his bag inside.   
  
" The weather looks good, we should be in Tampa by three this afternoon."  
Turner said standing in the door way to the cockpit.   
  
"Thank you." Claire nodded.  
  
"If you will all take your seats we'll get this bird in the air."   
  
Darien was already pulling his seat belt tight, he didn't mind flying he just  
hated the take offs.   
Bobby was calm, as many phobias as he had. Fear of flying was not one of them.  
Darien had taken the outside seat so Claire took the empty seat next to Bobby.  
"Here let me give you a hand." Bobby fished the other end of the seat belt out  
from between the seats and handed it to Claire. His hand covered hers' for a  
second as he passed the belt end to her.   
  
Claire noticed Bobby's hand, it was very masculine, wide, strong, warm. She'd  
been noticing details regarding Bobby more and more in the past few months.  
His strength, it had surprised her when he carried Darien into the Keep a month  
ago. His eyes, they were more expressive then most men. She supposed she'd   
just taken him for granted for so long she'd not taken note of him personally.   
  
The plane lifted off the runway into the clear blue sky. Darien was sitting eyes  
closed waiting for the all clear signal from the pilot. His hand gripping the   
arm rest so tightly his knuckles were white.   
  
"Darien are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah I just hate the take off."   
  
"We're in the air Partner, you can relax."   
  
"Oh, great I guess it's a smoother process in a plane this small." Darien opened   
his eyes and released his hold on the arm rest.   
  
"Relax man, the flight is going to take several hours. You brought a book I'll  
bet?" Hobbes was teasing his partner now. He could never understand why  
Fawkes spent so much of his time reading.   
  
"As a matter of fact." Darien fished in his jacket pocket for the paper back book he was reading.   
  
"Can you tell me what kind of research they are doing in Florida?" Bobby asked  
hoping he hadn't ask the wrong question.  
  
"The original research project was on the human brain's inability to regenerate  
cells to heal. But I understand he is now working on treatment for seizure   
disorders."  
  
Bobby nodded, he didn't want her to go into detail afraid she might get upset  
again. He hated it when women cried, mostly because he never knew what to  
do to make them feel better. But with Claire, he hurt when she hurt. He cared   
about her more than any one since Viv.   
  
::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Darien put his book down and hour later, and unfastened his seat belt. He stood  
and stretched. His hands touching the roof of the plane. 


	2. chap 2

Retribution  
mardel  
part two  
R  
  
  
After stopping by everyone's place to pick up some things the team was on the   
way to the local airport. Bobby was driving the van as usual, but he was   
subdued. He wasn't back talking to Darien.   
  
"I'm thinking what we can do. Find out what kind of experiments he's doing.   
Claire might have to go in disguise. Then once we know, I'll slip inside and   
get the evidence." Darien was talking with Claire. He was sitting on the jump  
seat between the regular seats.   
  
"No I don't want Claire anywhere near that bastard." Bobby stated the anger  
in his voice noticeable again.  
  
Darien and Claire both looked at him. She was touched he was so protective  
of her. But Darien knew it was more than that. Bobby flirted with her all the  
time. It wasn't just for show, he cared about Claire. He cared for Claire.  
"Ok that will be the back up plan, we'll only put Claire on the inside if there  
is no other way of learning what kind of evidence we need."   
  
They arrived at the small airport. "Which jet is the one your friend loaned  
to you?"   
  
"She said it was blue and silver with the number 435 on the fuselage."  
  
"Got it over there." Darien pointed out the windshield towards the small  
jet.   
  
"I spoke with the pilot this morning he said he would be ready and waiting  
when I arrived."   
  
Bobby parked the van in the area next to the hanger. He unloaded his  
bag and Claire's from the back of the van. Darien grabbed his bag   
and they headed for the office attached to the hanger building.   
  
Bobby set the bags outside the office and removed his sunglasses as  
he stepped through the door. "I'm looking for Dan Turner?"   
he asked of the three men gathered in the office.   
  
"I'm Dan Turner can I help you?"  
  
"I'm with Ms. Keeply she's flying to Florida this morning."  
  
"Yes, I've filed the flight plan, how many passengers will there be?"  
  
"Three, Ms. Keeply, myself and Mr. Fawkes."  
  
"And you are?" the older man behind the counter who was filling in the  
names for the flight plan.  
  
"Robert Hobbes."   
  
"This way please." Turner opened the door and led them to the plane.  
  
"Nice." Darien said as he ducked to enter the small jet. There were seats  
for six and a couch. He stowed his bad in the over head area and took   
Claire's bag from Bobby. Bobby opened the other storage area and dropped  
his bag inside.   
  
" The weather looks good, we should be in Tampa by three this afternoon."  
Turner said standing in the door way to the cockpit.   
  
"Thank you." Claire nodded.  
  
"If you will all take your seats we'll get this bird in the air."   
  
Darien was already pulling his seat belt tight, he didn't mind flying he just  
hated the take offs. Bobby was calm, as many phobias as he had. Fear of flying   
was not one of them. Darien had taken the outside seat so Claire took the empty   
seat next to Bobby.   
  
"Here let me give you a hand." Bobby fished the other end of the seat belt out  
from between the seats and handed it to Claire. His hand covered hers' for a  
second as he passed the belt end to her.   
  
Claire noticed Bobby's hand, it was very masculine, wide, strong, warm. She'd  
been noticing details regarding Bobby more and more in the past few months.  
His strength, it had surprised her when he carried Darien into the Keep a month  
ago. His eyes, they were more expressive then most men. She supposed she'd   
just taken him for granted for so long she'd not taken note of him personally.   
  
The plane lifted off the runway into the clear blue sky. Darien was sitting eyes  
closed waiting for the all clear signal from the pilot. His hand gripping the   
arm rest so tightly his knuckles were white.   
  
"Darien are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah I just hate the take off."   
  
"We're in the air Partner, you can relax."   
  
"Oh, great I guess it's a smoother process in a plane this small." Darien opened   
his eyes and released his hold on the arm rest.   
  
"Relax man, the flight is going to take several hours. You brought a book I'll  
bet?" Hobbes was teasing his partner now. He could never understand why  
Fawkes spent so much of his time reading.   
  
"As a matter of fact." Darien fished in his jacket pocket for the paper back   
book he was reading.   
  
"Can you tell me what kind of research they are doing in Florida?" Bobby asked  
hoping he hadn't ask the wrong question.  
  
"The original research project was on the human brain's inability to regenerate  
cells to heal. But I understand he is now working on treatment for seizure   
disorders."  
  
Bobby nodded, he didn't want her to go into detail afraid she might get upset  
again. He hated it when women cried, mostly because he never knew what to  
do to make them feel better. But with Claire, he hurt when she hurt. He cared   
about her more than any one since Viv.   
  
::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Darien put his book down and hour later, and unfastened his seat belt. He stood  
and stretched. His hands touching the roof of the plane. His shirt pulling up   
and revealed his flat stomach.   
  
"Do you think there is anything to eat?"   
  
"I'm a little hungry myself. Let's find out." Claire unbuckled her seat belt and   
stood also she moved towards the rear of the plane. There was a small area   
divided off from the main cabin. She opened the mini refrigerator.   
"Yes, there are sandwiches turkey or ham, salad, some kind of cheese cake slices   
and fruit."   
Darien looked in the cabinet behind her and found snacks, chips, peanuts and   
small cookie containers.   
"Hey this is great." Darien grabbed some chips, " Please pass me a turkey   
sandwich."  
  
"Bobby would you care for a sandwich?" Claire handed a package to Darien.   
  
"Sure anything."   
  
Claire passed him a ham sandwich, and took a salad for herself.   
Darien was back in his seat with the table flipped up, he'd snagged a bottle of  
water from the kitchen.   
  
Bobby waited for Claire to return to her seat before he started to eat his  
meal. He ate because he needed to keep fuel in his system, not because he  
was really hungry. He didn't taste the sandwich. He was still worked up by  
learning that Claire had been abused.   
  
"Thank you friend for me when you talk to her. This is great." Darien said  
between mouthfuls of food.   
  
"I'll be sure to tell her you like the food selection." Claire laughed.  
She ate most of her salad, but didn't really feel like eating after the  
first few bites. She was nervous about seeing Alber again. She was very  
glad Darien and Bobby had volunteered to help her stop him.   
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
  
"We need to set up our base of operations close to the medical compound  
where this Devol guy is working." Bobby reminded them, after they had  
all climbed into the rental car and started towards the city.   
  
"He's working out of Bay front Medical Center, the woman's wing of the  
complex." Claire informed them.   
  
"We should find a hotel nearby so we have easy access to the Medical Center."  
Bobby stated, "I'd feel better about getting a connecting pair of rooms.  
Easier to keep a watch over that way."   
  
"Fine." Claire nodded. She didn't mind him watching out for her.   
  
Darien was puzzled by Bobby's formal behavior. He was asking Claire, rather   
than telling her, like usual.   
  
Bobby chose a hotel that looked nice but not real expensive. They all went to   
the rooms with their stuff and settled in.   
  
"Claire I'm going to go case the Medical Center." Darien knocked on her door.  
He pushed slightly and it eased open. Claire was standing with her back to  
him. "Claire are you OK?"   
  
Darien noticed she was shaking. He placed a hand on her back, " Easy there. You  
don't have to meet up with this guy again. We'll take if from here."   
Claire turned into him, she was crying silently. Over come with emotion.  
Darien embraced her, holding her, rubbing a hand over her back to attempt to  
calm her down.   
  
"You two ready?" Bobby looked in on them, then noticed that Darien was   
comforting Claire. His face grew dark, he nodded at his partner and backed off.  
He was going to get this scumbag, one way or the other. Bobby punched the wall  
beside the light switch, it released some of his pent up anger.   
  
"I'm sorry." Claire exhaled and leaned back from Darien.  
  
"Nothing to apologize for, I'm hear if you need me. OK?" Darien lean his head   
sideways to look into her eyes.   
  
"Yes, thank you." Claire turned towards the bathroom to repair her face after  
her crying session on Darien's shoulder.   
  
Darien went back to his and Bobby's room. " I think we should keep her contact  
with this Dr. down to a minimum like you wanted."   
  
"Good." Bobby said through clenched teeth.  
  
"Are you OK man?"   
  
"I'm handling it. Don't worry about Bobby Hobbes he can hold up his end of   
things."  
  
Darien nodded and went back to Claire. "Do you feel up to pointing this guy   
out to us?"   
  
"Yes. I'm ready now."   
  
:::::::::::::::::  
  
  
The Medical Center was very busy Bobby had to circle three times before he found   
a parking space he was satisfied with.   
  
The team went inside together then broke up to learn as much information about  
Dr. Devol's research program as possible. Claire wore a lab coat so she could   
fit in with the medical personnel.   
  
Bobby snuck into an empty office and accessed the data base about the project.  
He didn't have time to crack the password protected areas but he down loaded  
all the information he could onto a disk.   
  
Darien talked with several of the nurses in the wing. He learned that the Dr.  
only made rounds in the morning and they had missed him. His lab was in   
another building. Darien located the lab after a few missed turns in the   
large complex. He went see through and eves dropped on the people working on  
testes in the lab. He mistook the man as the guy they had come to get even   
with for Claire. He was about to leave when another man entered the room.  
He looked very familiar. For a second Darien was overcome with the need to  
strangle the life out of the new guy. He looked very much like Arnau.   
The man Darien hated more than anyone in the world. He even sounded a little  
like him, but his accent was stronger.   
  
Darien listened carefully to their conversation then slipped out when another  
assistant entered the lab. He shook of the quicksilver once he was in the  
next hall way over.   
  
"Hobbes we need to find Clarie and figure out a plan. There is a new group of  
patients coming in."   
  
"I've got information all about it my friend." Bobby patted his breast pocket.  
  
"Where is Claire?"   
  
"She said she would meet us back here."   
  
"I know, but we need to." Darien looked up and saw Devol entering the hall they  
were in, he was walking with another man, talking. "Ah crap."   
  
Hobbes saw Arnau, and was about to draw his gun and alert Devol that he was   
being watched. It was all Darien could do to prevent Bobby from drawing   
attention to them. He covered the partially draw gun with quicksilver to keep  
it from being noticed.   
"It's not him Bobby, I know because I just saw him a few minutes ago." Darien  
hissed into his partner's ear.   
  
"That's Arnau." Bobby allowed Darien to stop him from shooting the bastard but  
only because it might keep him from taking revenge on Claire's abuser.   
  
"It's not. But it is the scumbag that we're after so put your gun away, we don't  
want him to know he's being watched."   
  
"That's Devol?" Bobby returned his gun to his holster, and shook his hand it was  
very cold from the quicksilver.   
  
"That's him." Darien glared at the man they had come to capture.   
"I'm going to go find Claire, meet us at the car."   
  
Hobbes nodded, watching the Arnau look a like until he disappeared into an   
office.   
  
Darien found Claire talking with two female doctors. One looked him over like he  
was up next on her list of conquests.   
  
"Darien this is Dr. Grant and Dr. Roth they have been asking questions about  
Dr. Devol's experiments too." Claire introduced them all.   
  
"Hi, nice to meet you." Darien smiled and nodded at the two ladies. He grabbed  
Claire's arm and pulled her to the side. "We need to leave now."   
  
"Yes, alright. Just let me say goodbye they might be able to help us get   
evidence on Devol." she nodded.   
  
While Claire spoke with the two Doctors Darien fidgeted. He checked his monitor.  
He was alright there he was only half way to needing a shot.   
  
::::::::::::::::::  
  
  
"What was so urgent that you pulled me out of there before our arranged meet   
time?" Claire turned to Darien once they were back in the car.   
  
"Why didn't you tell us Devol looks like Arnau?" Darien challenged her.  
  
"I almost shot him right there in the hall of the hospital." Bobby added.  
  
'I'm sorry I failed to warn you. I know there is a resemblance, I was rather  
hoping he'd changed since I'd seen him last."   
  
"OK look I've got a ton of information here we need to look it over and make a  
plan." Bobby started the car and pulled out.   
  
"I heard there is a new group of patients coming the day after tomorrow. If we  
work fast we might be able to prevent him from doing anything to them."   
Darien explained what he'd overheard.   
  
"How are we going to review this disk? Your computer is back at the Keep."   
Darien asked suddenly aware they were with out her normal resources.   
  
"Eberts borrowed a lap top for me." Claire smiled," He's very resourceful."  
  
"Eberts man we have to call in and fake being on the case we were sent on."   
Bobby pulled out his cell phone.   
  
"Yeah chief, things aren't going well right now. They gave us the slip but  
I've got a lead on their current location."   
  
"Hobbes you're breaking up, have you done something to your cell phone?"   
  
"No sir, just bad reception. I'll call back in as soon as I have more info."  
Bobby hung up his phone. "Man I almost forgot. Ebert's said he'd cover for  
us but only as long as we made the calls in that we always would on a case."   
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
"I want you to inspect Hobbes's cell phone when he returns." The Official   
informed Eberts who was busy tidying the office. "He's had to have two cell  
phones replaced already this year. He's wasting what little money we do have."   
  
"Yes sir. I'll take care of it." Eberts was relieved there was nothing more  
bothering his boss than the fact that Hobbes was hard on his equipment.   
  
:::::::::::::::::  
  
end part two 


	3. chap 3

Retribution  
part three  
by mardel  
  
I just borrowed them for the story.  
  
Claire sighed, she was trying very hard to hold herself together. What  
she was tempted to do was get her gun and go hunt Devol down.   
He would never hurt anyone again that way, but she would be in jail  
for life.   
  
"Hang in there Claire we are going to get this guy." Bobby reached   
across the seat and covered her hand with his. The look in his dark  
brown eyes reassured her. She did have faith in him and Darien.   
  
" I know you will. It was just the shock of seeing him again."   
  
Bobby nodded, giving her hand a squeeze. "Let's get back to the room ."  
He started the car and headed for their hotel.   
  
Darien was deep in thought, he knew there had to be some scam they could  
use to get Devol to show his true intentions. He just needed to figure out   
which bait would get the Doctor to take the hook.   
  
Claire was withdrawn into her own world. She was fighting off the  
memories from the time she had worked with and cared about the man  
they were after. She'd been taken in by his smooth line, his knowing just  
what to say to make her at ease. Then once she was lulled in to a sense of  
false security he trapped her.   
  
Bobby loaded the disk into the borrowed lap top and began to review the  
information. Claire sat beside him and read the files with him.   
"If we could get a warrant and seize these files legally. We'd have him."  
Bobby pointed to the screen.   
  
"Don't we need probable cause for the warrant in the first place?"   
Darien asked, he'd been pacing the room thinking.   
  
"Did either of those Doctors you were talking with want to testify against  
Devol?"  
  
"Yes I think they would be willing to, but only as a second witness. We'll  
need to have evidence against him also."   
  
  
"I think we need to stop him tonight. He shouldn't be allowed to hurt  
any more women." Darien stated.   
  
"I agree with you Partner, but aside from me taking him out what do you  
have in mind?"   
  
"Would the new tests be run if he didn't show up?"   
  
"I wouldn't think so, I'm sure he wants to supervise. Especially on the first  
day of the testing." Claire thought she knew what Darien had in mind.  
  
Darien smiled, "Then I think we will arrange for him to miss work tonight."  
He rubbed his hands together, explained his plan to Bobby and Claire.  
  
Bobby and Darien located Devol's house and set up surveillance in his attic.  
Darien was going to pay him a visit while quick silvered. Bobby had a  
special little pill to slip in his drink that would put him to sleep and give him   
a severe case of Montezuma's revenge   
  
But first they wanted to search is place for more evidence. Darien took the  
up stairs and Bobby searched the main floor. Darien found a stash of porno  
behind the dresser but nothing they could use against him.   
  
"Did you find anything Partner?"   
  
"No, just a stack of Oui and Penthouse." Darien looked disgusted.  
  
"Figures, lets get set up then. If he keeps to his schedule he'll be home   
soon." Bobby moved towards the garage and the access stairway.  
  
He'd already rigged a tiny camera in several of the rooms so he could  
monitor Darien and Devol when the show began. Darien was going  
to have to slip the pill into his drink. Then he was going to work on   
his conscious, make him think twice before he attempted to hurt   
anyone again.   
  
"Here he comes Fawkes get ready." Bobby was watching from his  
place in the attic. Darien was waiting on the second floor, Bobby had a full  
dose of counter agent ready for him if he had to stay invisible longer than  
they had planned.   
  
Devol came thru his front door carrying his mail and a brief case. He set  
them on the kitchen counter and checked for any messages on his answering  
machine. He was listening to the messages as Darien waited.   
  
Bobby was listening, from the attic and watching a small monitor hooked to  
the camera he'd placed in the kitchen.   
  
"He's taking his time Fawkes, just hang in there."   
  
Devol finally finished checking his messages and opened his cabinet  
for a glass. He poured a scotch over ice and moved into the living  
room.   
  
"Give him a few more minutes, he poured a double." Bobby advised Darien.  
  
Devol sat back in his easy chair and turned on the television. He settled on  
a new program, that was talking about the up coming music festival.   
  
Darien quick silvered, and moved into the living room. He dropped the pill  
into the drink and moved to stand behind him. After allowing a few minutes  
for the pill to take effect he began the plan.  
  
"You really think you have fooled everyone don't you?" Darien whispered.  
Devol nodded.   
  
" You're plan to endanger the lives of dozens of women with your new tests  
has gone unnoticed by the committee that approved your research."   
  
He nodded again. "Why shouldn't it go unnoticed, they are all fools."   
  
"Keep going Partner, we need all the evidence we can get."   
  
Darien moved closer. " You're not concerned that the testes might cause injury  
to the women you are testing the procedure on?"   
  
"No, they are merely tools. If a few are hurt, that is the price of medical science  
to find new means of treating the general population."   
  
Darien became visible then. Bobby could see him on the monitor.   
  
"Don't Fawkes, you'll ruin everything if you hurt him now." Bobby warned   
in a stern tone of voice.   
  
"He's asleep the pill worked quicker than we thought."   
Darien hit the back of the chair Devol was sleeping in but it didn't rouse him.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::  
  
"You should have let me mess him up."   
  
"I would have loved nothing better Partner. But Claire wants him to pay for  
his crimes. Don't you think I want to just pull my gun and put two between  
his eyes?"   
  
"Yeah, I know." Darien was slumped in his seat on the drive back to the hotel.  
  
"How did it go?" Claire met them at the door as soon as she heard them returning.  
  
"Good, we got some more evidence on him." Bobby informed her.   
  
"Did the pill work, he won't be starting the trails tonight?"   
  
"Yeah it worked. We have another day to get the evidence we need to put him  
away for good." Darien assured her.   
  
"I've found some charts here and some notes he made. I think they will be   
enough for a warrant to search his files and computer legally."   
  
"I'll have Eberts look into who to contact with this." Bobby went into the  
adjoining room and made the call.  
  
"How are you doing?"   
  
"I'm holding on." Claire tried to smile at Darien.   
  
Darien was still seething with rage from his encounter with Devol. He was afraid to  
let Claire know how angry he was. She'd experienced enough violence from men  
as it was.  
  
Bobby returned to the room. "Eberts is going to check into it and get back to me."  
  
"Good, excuse me a minute." Darien went into the other room, partly to escape  
and partly because he hoped Bobby would feel more comfortable in offering   
Claire a shoulder to lean of if they were alone.   
  
" You've been working on that all afternoon. Take a break." Bobby came to  
stand near her. He wanted to offer her his support if she needed it. But he  
didn't know how to with out letting her know his feelings. He didn't think  
she needed to hear he was in love with her right now.   
  
"Alright." Claire stood and moved to the tiny refrig for a cold drink.   
She took a few sips then turned to face Bobby.   
  
"I want to thank you for all you help Bobby. You could be risking your job if  
we are caught before we get him into custody."   
  
"It would be worth it." He shrugged.   
  
Claire turned the bottle nervously in her hands then set it on the dresser. She needed  
a hug, and didn't know how to ask him.  
  
"Bobby, it probably seems silly, but if you wouldn't mind." She lifted her arms out  
towards him hoping he would understand.   
He was quick to pick up her request, he was surprised she wanted a hug from him.  
But he was more than willing to embrace her. His arms wrapped around her gently at first  
then when she sighed and said. "This feels so nice Bobby. You have no idea."   
He tightened his hold a little more.   
  
Claire melted into him, she needed this hug. She hadn't taken his flirting seriously, but  
a hug from a friend was nice. Especially a male friend as virile as Bobby. She felt protected  
with his arms around her.   
  
He did have an idea of how nice it felt. She felt perfect in his arms. He could hold  
her for ages and never tire of the feeling. "You should have said something sooner.  
What's a hug between friends?"   
  
"I wasn't sure if you would mind. Next time I'll know."   
  
"Why would I mind? I'm here for you anytime. I'll pay better attention from now  
on so you won't have to ask."   
  
Claire stayed in his embrace for another few seconds then eased away afraid she   
would become to needy for his support if she continued.  
  
"Thank you."   
  
" Your welcome, anytime." Bobby smiled, but not a big grin a trademark Hobbes smile.  
  
:::::::::::::::  
  
Darien was getting his temper under control. He was talking himself down from the  
anger he was feeling towards Devol. He was sure it was influenced by the fact that  
beside the man being a scum bag, he looked like Arnau, the man he hated more than  
anyone else in the world.   
  
The phone rang and he picked it up. "Yeah, hang on I'll get him."   
  
Darien poked his head into the next room. "Hobbes it's Eberts again."   
  
"Thanks, I hope he has some good news. Yeah, did you locate a judge for us?"  
  
"I've located a Judge Stone, he's rumored to be very hard on criminals that perpetrate  
crimes on women and children. If you detail the evidence you have to him about Devol  
I'm sure he will grant you the warrant you need."   
  
"Thanks great work Eberts thanks." Bobby was smiling.   
"Let me speak with him." Claire reached for the phone.   
"Hang on I need to get the location first."   
  
"Judge Stone has a home on the gulf coast the address is 7126 High Cliff Rd. I took   
the liberty of calling ahead and telling him to expect you."   
  
"Great Eberts thanks. Claire wants to talk to you hand on a second."   
Bobby passed her the phone.  
  
"Albert thank you so much for your assistance. I don't know how I'll ever repay  
you for this information."   
  
"You're welcome Dr. I'm glad to be of service." Eberts blushed on his end of the line.  
  
"Just the same I'm in you debt. Thank you and goodbye."   
  
"Good luck."   
  
"Eberts who were you talking to just now?" The Official was standing in the door  
way of Eberts extremely small office.  
  
"I was talking to my landlady Sir. She asked me to look in on her cat while she is  
out of town. She's taking a bus to Vegas with her church group."   
  
"Oh, fine. I'm going home, I'll see you in the morning."   
  
"Yes Sir, good evening." Eberts almost collapsed on desk once his boss was out  
of site. He'd almost given them away.   
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
"Fawkes you let me and Claire do the talking. I've gotten warrants from Judges many  
times over the years. They just want the facts. He'll want to hear Claire's explanation  
since she's the Doctor."   
  
"Do you want me to stay in the car?"   
  
"No, that won't be necessary." Claire turned to look at him from the front seat.  
  
end part three 


	4. chap 4

Retribution  
part four  
by mardel  
  
I just borrowed them for the story  
  
Bobby pulled up to the simple two story home.  
"This is a Federal Judges house, looks more like grandma's house to me."   
  
Darien unbent himself from the back seat and looked the house over.  
He knew from experience that simple homes could be the best houses  
to rob. Some people put their money into the house and then had  
cheap things inside. Others put the money into the contents or in a  
safe in the house.   
  
" It's a beautiful home." Claire said when the knocked on the front door.  
  
"Hello, come in." An older man answered the door, he was wearing slacks  
and a sweater that looked like he'd owned it all his life.   
"I had no idea it took three agents for one warrant.' He looked Claire over  
and nodded. " But when one of them is a beautiful woman."   
He shook hands with Claire.  
  
"Thank you Judge Stone, I'm Dr. Keep these are my collages Agent Hobbes  
and Agent Fawkes." She introduced Bobby and Darien. Her hand still clasped  
by the judge's firm grip.   
  
Bobby kicked into protective mode, when the Judge was coming on to strong to  
suit him. But he knew they needed him to sign the warrant so he kept   
his temper. "Your honor."   
  
Darien offered to shake hands with the judge, so he was forced to release  
Claire's hand. " If you could grant us this warrant it would be very  
helpful."   
  
"Yes, I can testify to the fact that the medical testing he is performing on  
female patients is highly un ethical and dangerous."   
  
"Please come with me into my study, I'll need details." He motioned to  
them to follow him.   
  
Claire glanced at both of the guys. She wasn't sure if the judge was going   
to be helpful or not.   
  
"Please take a seat Dr. Keeply, gentlemen." He nodded to several chairs  
in the room.   
  
Claire perched on the edge of the chair in front of the large mahogany  
desk. Bobby stood beside her, not willing to let his guard down.   
  
Darien took the chair at the corner of the desk.   
  
Once he was seated behind the huge desk the judge put on his reading glasses  
and read the warrant request Bobby had given him when they arrived.   
  
"Umm, yes it does look like this man needs to be investigated." He looked at  
Claire. "Tell me why you feel it is a criminal matter, and not a medical board  
that should be investigating him?"  
  
"I have first hand knowledge of his nefarious practices. He molests his test   
subjects while they are drugged. He has to be stopped."   
  
"First hand knowledge? You were present when he molested a patient?"  
Judge Stone asked, watching her closely.   
  
"Let's just say Dr. Keeply is willing to swear to the fact this guy is endangering his patients." Bobby jumped into the conversation, he didn't want Claire to have to repeat telling her story.  
  
"I see. Why do I get the feeling if I press this line of questioning I'm going to be eating soup for a week?" The Judge smiled. He understood Agent Hobbes  
was drawing the line.  
  
"One more question, if you will allow me." he looked at first Bobby and then  
Claire. " If I grant this warrant will the proof be convincing, or purely circumstantial?"  
  
"You warrant will allow us to confiscate files that will link the abuse Dr. Devol has perpetrated on these women with testimony that myself and other medical personal are prepared to give." Claire stated.  
  
"Very well then." Judge Stone signed the warrant and handed it to Bobby.   
"Thank you your honor."   
  
Darien stood and inclined his head, "Thank you, this is one guy that needs  
to be put away."   
  
"Dr. it seems you are in good hands. But if you need any further law advice  
in this matter I'm at your service."   
  
"Yes Judge, thank you for your kind offer." Claire smiled and nodded.   
  
Bobby hurried her from the room, placing a hand at the small of her back.   
  
Darien followed walking slowly so they would be at the door by the time the  
judge caught up with them.   
  
"Thank you again, sorry for bothering you at home." Claire said, as Bobby opened  
the door for them to leave.   
  
"You're welcome. Good luck."   
  
  
  
"Man was the judge a major leach or what?" Darien commented when they were  
back inside the car.   
  
"I didn't like the way he was treating you Claire." Bobby added.  
  
"He was really obnoxious, keeping hold of your hand. Staring." Darien continued.  
  
"He was a bit pushy, but you didn't have to behave quite so protectively."   
She looked at Bobby as he pulled the car out into the street.  
  
"Protective, me? I was just trying to prevent you from having to retell what  
happened to you." Bobby realized that was the definition of protective.   
" I mean.... ah... I'm sorry, I shouldn't assume you need someone to run interference."  
  
Darien was surprised he'd not heard Bobby apologize to anyone but the Official.  
But then Claire was in a category all to herself where Hobbes was concerned.  
"He was just trying to help, Claire."   
  
"Yes, I know and I'm not protesting your behavior." She touched his arm, so  
that he would understand she was sincere. "But I've had counseling and I am  
capable of taking up for my self. At least in a situation like that."   
  
"I'm very grateful to you both for helping me with this." she added.  
  
"Hey, your welcome." Darien shrugged it off.  
  
"Don't even mention it. We're glad to help." Bobby nodded.   
  
:::::::::::::::::::::  
  
The trio headed back to the medical center. They wanted to get at Devol's  
files before he had a chance to destroy them.   
  
  
Bobby submitted the warrant to the security guy on duty and he unlocked the  
office for them to collect the evidence. Darien went to check on the test subjects.  
The testing had been postponed as Dr. Devol hadn't shown up to work that evening.  
  
" The plan is working guys." Darien reported when he joined them in the office.  
  
"Darien good, could you please help me. I'm transferring the computer files  
to disks. If you would pull these files from the cabinet so we can take them  
with us."   
  
"Yeah, sure. Where is Hobbes?"  
  
"He's in the private office." Claire nodded towards the other door.  
  
Bobby was checking for anything he might have missed the first time he  
had cased the office. He found some pictures of what could be test patients.  
They looked like the kind of thing you'd find in Penthouse. He mad a face of  
disgust and collected them into an evidence envelope.   
  
"I've got everything from in here. How are you doing?"   
  
"I'm almost done here." Claire looked up a minute.   
  
"I've got all the regular files. We have to seal the box and sign and date it right?"  
  
"Yeah make sure you have everything." Bobby nodded.   
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
The plan was to review the files and arrest the Doctor in the morning. They should  
have more than enough to go on for a warrant that would keep him in jail without  
bail as a danger to the community.   
  
Darien and Bobby started to read through the paper files while Claire used the  
lap top for the disks. They'd been at it for a couple of hours when Darien stood  
up and arched his back to get the kinks out.   
"I need a break guys. If you'll tell me what you want I'll go for some food."   
  
"I'm not very hungry but I'd like a coke, please." Claire looked over at Darien  
who was still attempting to get the kinks out of his back.   
  
"How about pizza Bobby you pick the toppings."   
  
"Get one with everything and some soda. Have to keep a clear head reading   
this stuff."   
"OK I'll be back soon." Darien caught the keys Bobby tossed to him and left.  
  
Claire inhaled deeply and stood up. " I'm tired of reading this computer screen.  
But I've found a lot of information that will be helpful in a case against him."  
  
Bobby looked up from his stack of files. " Good, I've marked several places  
in this stack. But there are a bunch to read through still."   
  
Claire was staring at him, she'd just noticed something. He'd removed his suit  
jacket when they started to search through the files. As often as she had worked  
with him she couldn't remember but one other time having seen him in a   
polo shirt. It revealed more of his build than the usual button down shirt.   
She'd never noticed his build, at least not the details. But she could tell  
from how the shirt clung to his chest he was powerfully built. From the wide  
solid shoulders, corded arms and hard rise of his chest.   
  
She had to make herself look away, before he noticed she was staring.   
But he'd already noticed, he was puzzled by her intent gaze. He'd known  
Claire over a year. Ever since he'd come to work for the Agency.   
Other than the hug they had shared early that morning he'd never known   
her to show any sign that she was aware of him, as a man. He was just a  
friend, that was a guy.   
  
"Are you OK?" Bobby stood up prepared to assist her if she requested him   
to hold her again.   
  
"Yes I'm fine." she lied she was feeling in need of a hug again but now that  
she'd noticed him. She was hesitant to ask. Afraid she would be taking advantage  
some how.   
  
"You sure Keepie? Cause that's not the message I'm getting here."   
He teased her. Bobby took one step towards her, an eye brow raised in question.  
  
"It's just that I've never felt so needy before. I don't want to keep bothering you with my problems."   
  
"Claire don't be silly. Come here." He opened his arms to her and she moved  
to embrace him. Claire almost melted when his strong arms wrapped around  
her. She did close her eyes a minute and relax.   
  
"It's almost over, we've got him on the run." Bobby promised.   
  
"Can I tell you something, a complement without it going to your head?"  
she asked while still in his arms.   
  
"Yeah, if you want to."   
  
"I hadn't realized until today how strong you are. But it's hard to miss when I'm cuddled up to you like this."   
  
"Yeah there's not a lot of me, but what there is, is choice." Bobby imitated a line from a movie he'd always liked.  
  
Claire eased back just far enough to look into his eyes. "What was that from?"   
  
"It's a quote from a Spencer Tracy movie. I watched a lot of the old movies growing up, he was a favorite of mine." He explained, his eyes bright from her compliment.  
  
"Oh. I like the black and white movies too." she moved back to rest her head   
against his shoulder.   
  
"I'll bet you liked Cary Grant and Gregory Peck." Bobby guessed.  
  
"Yes, but my favorite actor from those days is Bogie."   
  
"You like Bogie? Yeah which movie do you like best?" he was expecting   
Casablanca.  
  
Claire moved out of his embrace, " I Always like the African Queen that   
whole love story plot."   
  
"Yeah that's a good one. I liked the comedies the Stooges, Laurel and Hardy."   
  
"Stooges? I don't believe I know who that is?"   
  
"You don't know the Stooges, Oh you've never seen anything so funny."  
Bobby was about to try and explain the Three Stooges to Claire when   
Darien came back with the food.   
  
"Darien buddy, back me up here. Tell Claire about the Three Stooges."  
  
"The Stooges Oh, you don't know them? They are the greatest slap stick  
comedy team ever. They do all this physical stuff." Darien did the   
yuk, yuk, yuk laugh that Curly always did, then the back step thing.   
  
"Oh, a wise guy a?" Bobby imitated Moe and grabbed Darien/Curly by the  
ear and pretended to slap him.   
  
Bobby and Darien broke out laughing and Claire looked at them like they were both crazy.   
  
"I guess we will have to get her a tape. It's kind of hard to explain if  
she'd never seen them before." Bobby saw the look on Claire's face and  
stopped acting silly.   
  
"What king of pizza did you get there Partner?"   
  
"I got the super deluxe with everything. We've got soda, and cheesy bread  
too." Darien held up the box he'd set down when he had started playing a stooge.  
  
"There is plenty here Claire if you want to share." Bobby opened the box and  
picked a piece of pizza out of the box and took a bite. "It's good."   
  
Darien handed her a bottle of Coke and pulled up a chair so he didn't have to  
sit on the bed and eat.   
  
"I guess I'm a little bit hungry." She said and reached to pull a slice of pizza  
free of the others. She picked up a napkin from the stack Darien had put down.  
  
  
end part four 


	5. final

Retribution  
final  
by mardel   
  
The three spent more time reading the files they had confiscated.   
Bobby wanted to have plenty of evidence against Devol before they requested a  
arrest warrant on him.   
  
The following morning Claire was nervous. She knew she would see Devol face  
to face before the day was over. She wasn't sure if she was ready to see him  
up close again. She was afraid she would do something to prevent their   
arresting him and putting him away for his crimes.   
  
"Are you ready?" Bobby knocked on her door the next morning.  
  
Claire opened her door. "Yes, I'm as ready as I'll ever be." she tried to smile.  
  
Darien was behind Bobby, " You don't have to go with us if you would rather not see   
him again."   
  
"No, I want to see him arrested. I might make me feel better to see him locked up."  
  
Bobby had made a call for a arrest warrant first thing that morning. They were to me  
met by local police officers at the hospital. The agents preferred to have Devol arrested  
under local and Federal law at the same time. That way he would have to be released   
by both agencies.   
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Alber Devol remembered having a very strange dream the night before. He'd woken   
much to late to return to the hospital and begin his new round of tests.   
  
He was standing talking with another doctor when he noticed a woman exiting the  
elevator. She looked strangely familiar. Then it hit him it was Claire. A young woman  
he had taken under his wing back home in France.   
  
He stepped forward, "Claire it is you isn't it? How nice to see you again."   
He was reaching to shake her hand, and Claire was backing away a look of utter   
revulsion  
on her face. Bobby stepped between Devol and her.  
  
"Back off Devol. She doesn't want to have anything to do with scum like you."   
  
Darien was behind Claire, both hands on her shoulders, supporting her. Comforting her.  
  
"Dr Alber Devol, sir you are under arrest." A local police officer stepped forward and  
reached for the man's arm.  
  
"What are you crazy under arrest for what?" Devol tried to back away.  
  
The police officer took hold of his arm to prevent his escape. Bobby moved in behind   
him just in case he tried to break free. Bobby wanted an excuse to hurt this guy.   
  
"For criminal endangerment of patients, assault and fraud." the officer informed him  
and snapped the cuff on his arm.   
  
"No! you must have the wrong man. I'm a doctor, I help people. I don't harm them."   
He protested, but the officer lead him back into the elevator followed by Bobby.   
  
Darien and Claire watched as the doors closed.  
  
"We got him Claire, and I think we have more than enough evidence to prove he's   
gone past research and has been endangering his patients."   
  
"Yes, I hope you're right." she felt a great wave of relief wash over her. She leaned   
against Darien for a moment to gather herself.   
  
On the flight back to California both Bobby and Claire were subdued.   
She was still coming to terms with what had happened. The man she hated more than  
anyone in the world had finally be caught. She was free, or it felt like she was.   
  
Bobby was thinking he wished he'd been alone with the scum for a few minutes.  
But he wouldn't have been able to explain how the prisoner had gotten a broken nose,  
two black eyes and several broken ribs. Darien had wanted to slip into his   
cell in view of other inmates and beat the crap out of him. If it looked like Devol had  
gone nuts and was hurting himself, it couldn't be blamed on police brutality.   
Bobby had to talk him out of the idea. He didn't want to take the chance of anything  
setting him free.   
  
"I'm sorry partner but we can't take the chance. We don't want him to get off because it  
looks like he was roughed up by the police." Bobby reminded his partner.  
  
"Just one, let me give him just one." Darien said through clenched teeth.  
  
"I'd love to, my friend. But we just can't risk it." Bobby kept hold of Darien's arm   
as he talked him down.   
  
Now, Bobby was thinking about how Claire was behaving towards him. He liked Claire.  
He liked her very much, he'd do anything for her. But he did have a rule, about becoming  
romantically involved with anyone he worked with. As much as he would like to pursue  
her in a more personal way, he knew he wouldn't. At least he thought he wouldn't.   
  
"You two are quite. You should be happy, we got the guy." Darien moved out of his  
seat across the small isle from his friends.   
  
"I am happy." Claire smiled weakly at him.   
  
"You could have fooled me. Hobbes did you check in with the Official today?"   
  
"Yeah right before we left the police station. I told him we'd be back this afternoon.  
I told him the van broke down and we had to wait overnight for them to fix it."   
  
"Hey, that's believable. The hunk of junk they give us to drive around." Darien  
nodded.   
  
"Yeah, but he wasn't to happy about the bill he thinks he'll be getting for the repairs."  
Bobby laughed.   
  
"How much did you tell him?" Darien noticed a real smile playing at the corners of  
Claire's mouth, so he urged Bobby to continue.   
  
"I told him the universal joint had gone out, it was going to cost twelve hundred dollars  
to get the van fixed." Bobby explained. "I had to hold the phone away from my ear when  
he exploded. Last I heard Eberts was trying to calm him down."   
  
Claire burst out laughing, "You told him the bill was twelve hundred dollars? Oh that will  
make him crazy." she giggled.   
  
Darien and Bobby joined in, laughing.   
  
It looked like Claire was going to recover from her ordeal.   
  
" I guess I'm glad Hobbes talked me out of beating the crap out of Devol.  
There's a quote from the bible my aunt use to say, Be not overcome of evil, but overcome   
evil with good. I guess that was what we had done, what we always tried to do.   
But it would have felt so good to …. I'm just glad Claire seems to be recovering.   
It was different being the one to give help for a change, but nice."   
  
end 


End file.
